Late Night Call
by i see the spark
Summary: He told me about his ex-girlfriend. I felt happy that he trusts me but, I knew my chances to be with him are long gone. He was still caught up on her. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura. AU fic.


**Late Night Call**

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**Written By: **JustMaee

**Beta Read By: **FilipinaChick

* * *

**Summary:**

He told me about his ex-girlfriend. I felt happy that he trusts me, but, I knew my chances to be with him is long gone. He was still caught up on her. SasuSaku. Sasuke and Sakura. AU fic.

**Disclaimer:**

I own nothing... Except the plot...

**Inspired by:**

I feel so depressed:( This happened to me with that same guy and I just feel like I needed to write this down. I need to vent and fanfiction is exactly the thing that I needed. Eurgh. Damn. Well anyway, the events that happened are true, with a bit of biased facts 'coz it'd be boring to just leave it like the way it was. I wanted to spice/fluff it out a bit. So anyway, this is sort of a sequel to Tonight. I mean you'd understand better if you read Tonight first, but you don't have to. Anyway, Sasuke is a bit OOC in some parts but not that much. Enjoy! R&R please:)

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

He called me late at night on October 19, 2010, Tuesday night. Exactly at 10:10.

He sounded calm as usual and I was very, very happy. I mean, it was the first time that he was the one who called me. Not the other way around. Feels good. I was up in my room, listening to the songs he sent me on my iTouch. Particularly 'I'll Be', our song.

"So, what time you going to sleep?" Was the first thing I heard when I picked up the phone. I smiled to myself when I heard his smooth voice.

"Well, I slept at 9 last night so, tonight I'm gonna be awake 'til 1 am. Why?" I said playing with my light pink hair with my left hand and holding the phone close to my ear with the other.

"Oh. Just asking." He said casually.

"Okay then. What 'bout you? What time's nap time for you?" I grinned cheekily, because even though he couldn't see it, I was always the type who sounded exactly how I expressed it with my facial expression.

"Hmmm. Tonight I'll be up 'til 11. Last night I slept 'round 10." He answered and I can almost imagine the smirk he's forming with his lips.

"No fair! You copy-cat!" I said childishly over the phone, trying to suppress the giggling fit I'm about to start.

"Hn." I stopped as I heard his single-syllable reply.

"So, what are you doing; and why'd you call me?" I asked lying down on my queen sized bed, the speakers still playing beside me. The song has now switched from 'I'll Be' to 'Superstar' by Taylor Swift.

"Texting people. You?" He answered monotonously.

"Samerz. And sound-tripping in my bed." I answered looking over my iTouch, scanning any song I could play next.

"I see. Sounds inviting." I heard him snigger through the other line and I blushed furiously as I got the hint of what he meant.

"Dirty minded cunt!" I tried to sound angry at him, but I just couldn't help myself, so I ended up laughing. We laughed together for about thirty seconds before our laughter died down.

For the first time that night, all I heard was absolute silence. 'Superstar' had just ended and the next song didn't play for another thirty seconds. Once the song 'Forever More' had come, he started to talk again.

"So, who are you texting?" He asked. And even with the speakers on right beside me, I could still hear his voice and ragged breathing. I could tell he was tired and stressed.

"Ino, Temari, Tenten and Hinata. What 'bout you?" I said, turning down the volume of my speakers so I could hear him better.

"Ami." He said, and at that moment all of my previous bubbliness has washed away. Hearing her name, was like a knife stabbing me right through the heart.

"Oh, right." I tried to keep my voice in control but I knew better. It was cracking.

I was thankful Sasuke didn't notice it, or he did, but just didn't care since the next thing he said was "Do you always text them?"

"Not really." I tried to calm myself down, trying to keep my breathing at a normal pace, but the tears just threatened to fall. But I won't let them. "Just at night."

"Oh right." He answered back, same monotone voice. Oh damn him! How can he always put up that cool façade of his? I mean seriously, you'll never know what the guy is really feeling.

"Yeah." I stuck to one worded replies, afraid that if I said more, I'd just break down.

For the second time that night, it was silent. Dead silent. I could still hear my speakers playing 'Untouchable' by Taylor Swift, but other than that, I heard nothing else. A lump was stuck in my throat and I couldn't swallow it. Sasuke didn't speak either, and I felt like putting the phone down. So I was about to end the call, when he suddenly spoke.

"So... Got any questions you'd like to ask me?" He said, his voice sounded much lighter. The ragged breathing was gone. And whatever stress he had when he called had disappeared. I sighed in relief.

"Yes." Still one worded replies. Still afraid to break.

"What?" He asked. My head had now started to swirl. I mean, that question would be really easy, because I had like a million questions I wanted to ask, but, they were all either too personal, too pointless or just plain dumb. I brainstormed for a bit before deciding on what to ask him. I got it!

"Do you still C-Walk?" The perfect question. Not too personal, and it'll give me info on one of his favorite hobbies. I mean he loves C-Walking. He's even in a group of C-Walkers with Naruto and Shino called 'Trinity Crew'. So it's the best question I could ask him.

"No. I think it's a waste of time and useless." Ouch. I did not expect that. What the hell happened? "Got anymore questions?"

"Errr..." Think Sakura! I don't know what the hell to ask him. Damn. Damn. DAMN. "What do you want me to ask you?"

"Anything." Oh great! That's a lot of help. Not. Anything doesn't seem to be a lot these days.

"What's your favorite food?" Okay, the lamest question ever. What the hell? Okay, I was under pressure, but still, I could've come up with a better question than 'What's your favorite food?'. I'm such a fail!

"Spaghetti, with a lot of tomato sauce." So casual. As if I didn't ask a very random question.

"Ahhh." So far, that's the only thing I can say.

"You?" What?

"Me? What about me?" I asked genuinely confused.

"What's your favorite food?" Ohhh, I get it.

"Erm, barbecue." I answered. It's freezing in my room so I had to suppress the urge to scream 'FREEEEEZING!' over the phone.

"Ah." He answered.

I felt another silence about to come so I asked him quickly "Do you play the guitar?"

"Yeah. I can play 'One And Only You'." A silent pause, and I could hear the chorus of 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne playing through my speakers. "It's a special song to me."

Silence for the third time that night. And this time, it was me who refused to reply. I knew exactly why it was special to him. I knew why, but I still asked.

"Why?" I was surprised at how calm and collected that came out. Specially since I could swear to every God of every world that my mind was the complete opposite right now. My head was spinning in turmoil. 'You and Me' by Lifehouse had just started to play.

"It's me and Ami's song." Was his simple reply. His voice was filled with an icy venom, and a pang of hurt came over me. I was guilty for asking but I was also pissed at him for telling me that the song was special to him in the first place.

I breathed in hard before asking "Did you learn by yourself?"

"Yeah, but Itachi taught me some." He answered, voice back to normal.

"Itachi. Your older brother?" I asked skeptically.

"Yeah. He's on vacation in Hawaii right now." He said. Still same emotionless voice.

"Ohhh. So that's why he didn't go to Sasori's birthday." I said said turning round to the other side of my bed to get comfy.

"Nope. Did you go?" He asked me and I heard shuffling noise over to his side.

"Nah. Did you?" I stared up the ceiling, hearing 'When We Die' by Bowling For Soup.

"Nope. I couldn't be bothered 'coz he invited nearly all girls." He said and I heard music starting to play from his line.

"I see." I answered emotionlessly.

Another silence came over us for the fourth time. Neither spoke. Only thing that could be heard were the music playing from both sides. Blind by Lifehouse played through my speakers while an unfamiliar tune played over at his.

I decided to break the silence since I didn't think he planned on speaking first. "Can I still ask you anything?"

"Sure." He said. 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry is now playing through my speakers.

"Are you in your room?" I asked carefully, making sure it didn't sound anything wrong or dirty.

"Yes. Alone. Why?" He seemed suspicious. I giggled.

"Nothing. I just wanna know if it's cold in your room." I said, still giggling a bit.

"Ahhh. It's toasty warm in here. Is it cold in yours?" He asked, and I swear I could almost hear that smirk of his.

"Yup. That's why I can't sleep." Lie. It is cold. But that's not why I couldn't sleep.

"Oh. Then have lots of blankets and pillows beside you." He was sniggering and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

"Eh? I won't be able to move." I said and I heard him laugh louder. It's the first time I realized that for the past thirty seconds, 'Here Without You' by Three Doors Down has been playing loudly in my speakers, and for the first time in six months, I hadn't cried just by hearing that song.

After our little laughing fit, the fifth silence of the night had come and 'Torn' by Natalie Imbruglia had started playing loudly through my speakers. I started humming along with it.

"What song is that?" He asked me, breaking our silent trance.

"Torn, by Natalie Imbruglia." I answered simply, still entranced by the song.

"Right. Listen to the song 'Forever Ain't Enough' by J. Holiday." He suggested in a 'do-it-right-now' tone.

"Okay!" I said obediently and searched for it in iTunes in my iTouch. I searched it and had downloaded it. The song Always Be My Baby by David Cook had ended the exact time I played Forever Ain't Enough.

_Mmm Mmm_  
_Ohh Ohh_  
_Yea Yea_  
_Yea Yea Ye_a

The start was subtle and I could hear the piano play first. And then I heard the lyrics. The lyrics that made me wanna break down and cry right at that moment.

_Thinking back to the feeling that I had_  
_When I first saw your face,_  
_I knew that it was you._

And because of that song I completely forgot that I was still on the phone with Sasuke. The song was too sweet. So sweet that it hurt. And I know the reason why. Because no matter how you look at it, the song wasn't dedicated for me. It was for her. All for her. Ami.

_Some time has passed_  
_And the feelings that I had before still are the same_  
_'Coz you never changed (No)_  
_Even though I don't show it girl_  
_I just want you to know… … …_

It was silent for the whole 4:22 minutes of the song. I was too busy contemplating on the lyrics and Sasuke, well... I don't know why Sasuke stayed so silent. The sixth silence was the one the actually hurt the most. It was also the longest.

Once the song finished, I just realized how much I cried. I quickly wiped my tears away and tried to get my breathing back to normal before picking up the phone and spoke.

"The song was cute."

"Yeah. I know. That's why I made you listen to it." He said and I didn't know whether to feel happy or pissed.

The seventh silence was short and the first verse of 'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars was playing through my speakers. It was by far, the shortest silence we've had all night.

"You made me ask you questions so, ask me something." I said after about 28 seconds of silence. And yes, I was counting.

"Did you watch the Fireworks last year?" He spoke sharply. But not in bad way. The Fireworks... Last year...

"No." Another Lie. I did go to see it... Last year... With Sai... My ex-boyfriend. Damn! The tears are coming back. I swallowed hard before speaking again. "Anything else?"

"Right. What song you listening to now?" He asked me and it took me ten seconds to reply.

"'Tongue Tied' by Faber Drive." I answered simply. Still trying erase the past from my head. The past that kept coming back.

"Hn. You seem to like all the songs I sent you." He said smugly. I would've retorted back but I wasn't in the mood to do so. So I answered him honestly.

"Yeah, I love all of them." '_...and you._' I secretly added. "Anything else?"

"Ahhh. That's nice." He answered back shortly before adding "That's it."

"What 'bout you? What you listening to?" I asked wanting to keep the conversation flowing.

"'Forever Ain't Enough.'" He answered simply.

"'Chemicals React' by Aly and Aj." I answered simply as well.

"Ah." He replied.

"Yeah." And at this point I feel that our call is on the brink of ending, and I desperately want it to continue, to never stop.

Eighth silence of the night. I was still racking my brain for topics we could talk about but I got nothing. This is exactly the down side of talking to Sasuke. It's difficult to find a subject he'll agree on. And whatever conversation we have, seems to go nowhere at all.

"Hmmmm. So...?" He said in a bored tone.

I don't know why but, this was the first thing that came to my mind right after he spoke. "Are you still texting Ami?"

"No. I stopped texting her about an hour ago." I sighed silently in relief. I was glad he wasn't texting her anymore. That way, I won't have to share Sasuke for the rest of the night to his ex-girlfriend.

"I see." I tried hard to hide the triumphant tone in my voice.

And the God's seem to bless me today for he didn't notice it for the next thing he said was "Listen to 'Count On Me' by Bruno Mars."

"Okay." I obeyed and went back to my iTunes page to look for the song and download it.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_  
_I'll sail the world to find you_

It started sweet.

_If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_  
_I'll be the light to guide you_

The beat was nice.

_Find out what we're made of_  
_What we are called to help our friends in need_

And I instantly fell inlove with the chorus.

_You can count on me like 1 2 3_  
_I'll be there_  
_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2_  
_And you'll be there_  
_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

I listened to it intently, humming along the beat, and I could hear Sasuke do the same thing. We stayed like that through the whole song and somewhere along the way, a small smile has manage to form on my lips.

After that, silence came over us for the ninth time that night. 'Tonight' by FM Static has started to play in my speakers. It's actually unimaginable how many songs I listened to while talking to him.

"Why did Ino and Ami fight?" Ouch. He just blurted that out of nowhere.

"Now?" I asked slightly confused at the sudden question. A question about Ami. Of course.

"Yeah. Why?" He asked me once again.

"I don't know." A lie. "I think she said something about you." Truth. Ino has been fighting with Ami because of Sasuke... And me. She's been trying to get Ami to back off for me even though I told her not to. But Ino's stubborn like that.

"About me?" He asked with the 'I'm-raising-my-eyebrows-right-now' tone.

"Yeah." I answered silently.

"I heard they verbally abused each other." He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Ami called her a pig and Ino called her a slut." I said really, really silently, beginning to feel guilty.

"Ami's not a slut." He defended her. He fucking defended her. Fuck this.

"Right." I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice 'cause to be honest, Ami is a slut. I caught her flirting with Neji once when she was going out with Gaara.

"She probably had nothing else to say about Ami." He said a bit too smugly for my liking. And it's not only because he was dissin' Ino that pissed me off.

"Yeah." Was the only thing I could say, afraid that whatever I might say might just piss him off. I felt super guilty now.

"It's been two months now since me and Ami broke up." He said and I hate him for saying that.

"How long did you last?" I asked very coldly, extremely depressed now. He seems to always turn the conversation back to her.

"Six months." Was his very short reply and I had the sudden urge to ask him all the personal questions I've wanted to ask him ever since he told me to ask him anything.

"That's... Long." Was the only thing I could say 'cause to be honest, there was nothing else I wanted to say. I was tongue tied.

"NO IT'S NOT!" Okay, he didn't scream that, but he snapped it at me, which, from what I've learned ever since I met him was pretty much screaming in Sasuke language. Damn.

"Well then, what's long for you then?" It surprises me how I manage to keep my cool emotionless voice façade on.

"Forever. I wanted me and her relationship to last forever." There was a slight pause and none of us dared to speak. 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne played slowly through my speakers. "But it changed. I broke up with her. So stupid."

His voice was stern, colder than usual and more intense. The only thing I could say to him was "Why?"

"We fought." Still intense voice. Cool and smirking Sasuke is long gone now.

"Ohhhh." I guess it's a code that whenever the person you like tells you about their exes and their current feelings for them, you advice them move on and let go. But I took a different route.

"All relationships have hardships. And if you really wanted to last that long, you should've done everything to get through it." I said it because right now, I can honestly relate to him a lot. Special with the whole 'I'm-still-caught-up-on-my-ex' subject.

"Ours was different. After we broke up, I didn't talk to her for three weeks." He said defensively, sounding more vulnerable than I have ever heard him.

"Ouch." The only word I could muster to tell him after his direct confession.

"But, we're okay now." Came back the calm emotionless Sasuke. And you wouldn't even think that just a few seconds ago, his walls were about to break. Just like that he rebuilt them up.

"That's good." I said, trying to sound as happy and bubbly as I can be. All sugary fake happiness.

"I gave her a rose one day." Another confession. Ouch, that really hurts.

"When was that?" More personal questions.

"7th of October." I know what that date is. It's their "Monthsary."

"Ahhh. Sucha Hopeless Romantic." I tried to sound jokingly and I'm glad it worked. He didn't seem to notice the fakeness in my voice. Didn't seem to hear the hurt I had hidden so well. I'm a good liar like that.

"I only gave her one because she likes roses." I like roses too. "And that I never gave her one before." You never gave me one too.

"Red roses." More of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Monotonous reply. "Right. I gotta go now. Good night. Sweet dreams. Talk to you later."

And just like that, our conversation ended. He never even let me say my good bye. Never even stayed long enough to hear my last words. He just ended the call. And now I'm back in my room, all alone, sound-tripping to the song that I don't want to hear the most right now. I'll Be had replayed. Our song. I'm back in my world of dark nights, loud music, silent tears, eerie silence, and the feeling of being nothing but a rebound. A replacement.

Now I know why he even bothered to call in the first place. He wanted someone to talk and open up to, but he doesn't know that he's being a bastard. A Jerk. A Gaylord.

Our conversation ended at 12:01. He was a _liar_. He didn't sleep at 'round 11. He slept a minute pass twelve. Two minutes late. Liar. Jackass. Asshole.

I put my phone down quietly and lied back down turning to my right. I breathed in deeply, closed my eyes and let the last line of I'll Be lull me to sleep.

_The greatest fan of your life… … …_

* * *

**-x-**

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

Okaay, I was in an emotional wreck when I wrote this. I was typing so slow it actually took me five hours to finish. Everything said here is exactly how our conversation went. Not much to say except, I definitely need to get a grip. And so does Sakura. Not a song-fic btw. The lyrics were just a guide. Oh and btw, the link to the Playlist/Songlist of the songs mentioned above is in my profile, so if you wanna, chack it out. They are all really good songs. Given to me by that Gay Asshole.


End file.
